Au son d'un souffle
by Clairaice
Summary: Et si votre plus beau cadeau venait de la personne à laquelle vous vous y attendiez le moins? Et si il était si spectaculaire et magique qu'il vous déconnectait de la réalité?


**Au son d'un souffle**

 **L** a nuit venait à peine de se retirer, j'avais dormi aussi bien qu'un lit en bois pouvait vous le permettre. Le trou dans le plafond de ma chambre qui permettait à Krokmou d'aller et venir à sa guise laissait passé une prise glaciale mais revigorante. Je me redressais difficilement, le corps et l'esprit encore engourdit du sommeil qui venait de me quitter dans un doux réveil. Ouvrant les yeux après avoir passé une main sur mon visage pour finir de me réveiller, je chercha rapidement une forme noire sur la pierre plate disposée sur le planché en face de mon lit. Mais il n'y avait rien, elle était vide.

A présent complètement réveillé, je me leva, enfilant rapidement mes vêtements ainsi qu'une chaude veste. Ma jambe de métal résonna sur le bois en réponse à l'autre alors que j'avançais vers les escaliers pour quitter la maison que j'habitais avec mon père. Mes mains continuaient de nouer les boutons de ma veste qui vint entourer mon cou.

A peine la porte de la maison fut-elle refermée derrière moi que le froid vint agresser mes joues. Luttant contre l'envie de retourner me terrer sous ma couette, je fis un pas après l'autre, rejoignant le centre du village, avançant entre les différentes maisons encore endormis. Finalement je bifurqua vers la foret.

Perdu dans une rêverie éveillée, mes pas me menèrent d'eux même au petit morceau de paradis dans lequel Krokmou et moi nous étions découvert l'un l'autre. Je descendis calmement rejoindre les rives du petit lac. A peine arrivé, la température se fit instantanément plus douce dans cette cuvette qui avait gardée encore un peu de chaleur des jours passés mais je choisis tout de même de garder ma veste qui me réchauffa d'autant plus jusqu'à reprendre une température normale même au niveau des joues.

Cependant même à cet endroit je ne vis pas mon ami aux écailles charbons. Pas inquiet pour autant, je choisis de m'asseoir là où j'avais dessiné son visage pour la toute première fois. Me saisissant d'une nouvelle branche, je reproduis à l'identique ce visage qui m'était si familier.

Je ne pus dire exactement combien de temps s'était écouler lorsque je repris contact avec ce qui m'entourait. Ma seule certitude était qu'il fut suffisamment tard pour que le village soit entièrement levé.

Un bruit entre le ronronnement et le grognement me fit me retourner pour apercevoir mon tendre ami sauter souplement d'entre les arbres en haut du ravin pour me rejoindre avec une facilité fascinante. Il se retrouva près de moi en quelques petites foulées pour finalement venir renifler mon portrait de lui. Je me levais aussi souplement et silencieusement qu'un fragile corps humain comme le mien pouvait le faire et m'écartais de lui pour le laisser à loisir observer mon travail. L'instant d'après il pressait sa large tête contre mon torse en signe d'affection. Je lui rendis son étreinte, passant une main sur le sommet de sa tête alors que l'autre venait prendre place sous son menton de manière a ce que j'entoure sa tête avec douceur.

Nous profitâmes ainsi l'un de l'autre plusieurs instants. Ce n'est que lorsque mes jambes me firent souffrir qu'il me fit bouger, comme si il l'avait senti. Il me fit grimper sur son dos avant de s'envoler. Je le laissais me porter où il le voulait, ne lui donnant que l'aide dont il avait besoin.

De nombreuses heures furent probablement passées avant qu'il ne se pose une nouvelle fois avec souplesse. Je me laissais glisser de son dos, observant les arbres devant moi de manière septique.

Je ne savais pas où nous étions, mais ces arbres me semblaient on ne peut plus banals bien que je puisse rien distinguer à travers eux tant ils étaient épais. Aucun détail ne me permettait de m'identifier à quelque zone que ce soit. Je reportais alors mon regard sur le dragon à mes cotés. Pour toutes réponses, il vint se mettre à ma hauteur, son épaule appuyée contre la mienne. Il se mit alors à me guider à travers les arbres à l'aide de son aile. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée d'où il me conduisait, mais peu m'importait. Il avait ma confiance aveugle.

Lorsqu'enfin les arbres se firent plus rares ce fut pour laisser place à la roche. Une fois encore mon compagnon me guida vers une faille dans la montagne que je n'avais même pas vu. À peine fumes-nous entré que la noirceur des lieux s'imposa en maîtresse absolue. Mes faibles yeux d'humain ne distinguaient absolument rien et de nouveau je m'en remis à mon ami pour me guider.

Il me sembla que cette grotte était interminable quand enfin le ciel s'ouvrit à nous une nouvelle fois. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que la nuit était de nouveau tombée. Krokmou continua sa route, allant se coucher à quelques pas de moi. Je le rejoignais avec précaution, réalisant que nous étions à présent au sommet d'une montagne, sur un bord de roche qui l'ornait. Si je tombais la chute m'assurait de longues minutes de vision apocalyptique avant que je ne m'empale sur la roche taillée en pointe en direction du ciel.

Je vins m'asseoir près de mon dragon, appuyant mon petit corps contre son ventre et ses côtes. Il resserra ses pattes autour de moi dans un signe possessif alors que sa queue blessée venait se placer sur mes jambes pour me réchauffer. Je le regardais faire avec étonnement, mais aussi de la douceur et beaucoup de bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'il m'emmenait dans un endroit de lui même. La première fois qu'il agissait ainsi.

Nos regards se dénouèrent quand il tourna la tête vers l'horizon avant de la lever en direction du ciel. Je levais à mon tour les yeux pour être éblouie par une vison époustouflante. Des centaines d'étoiles semblaient scintiller dans le ciel, nous donnant la vague impression qu'elles avaient des changements de couleurs alors qu'une colonie de petits insectes lumineux virevoltaient autour de nous avant d'aller se poser sur les robustes arbres qui avaient réussit à pousser sur la roche et que je n'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Un souffle chaud fit virevolter quelques mèches avant qu'un nez tout aussi chaud ne vienne fureter dans mes cheveux. Je me laissais dorloter par mon seul réel ami, mon frère, celui qui était devenu à la fois ma vie, ma raison d'être, ma force et ma faiblesse. Le dragon sans qui je ne pourrais plus imaginer ma vie. Et je me laissais aller à ne plus penser, à simplement apprécier l'instant présent, le cadeau qu'il m'avait fait.

J'appréciais simplement le son d'un souffle. Le son du souffle de Krokmou.


End file.
